Within the Limits of Logic
by Chaz Forte
Summary: After Unicron's destruction, the Decepticons are devastated. Can the return of a fallen hero restore them to their former glory? ...and if so, at what cost? Will there ever be peace on Cybertron? Mech/Mech Slash, Rape, Graphic Violence, bad language.
1. From the Ashes

**Chapter One: From the Ashes**

"Decepticons, _attack_! The future of Cybertron rests on your shoulders!" Shockwave peeked his purple helm out of the tower and gazed into the darkened sky. In the orbit of Cybertron was the mighty chaos bringer, Unicron. Shockwave turned and attempted to flee the defensive structure as the orange titan grasped it with his enormous claw. Unicron effortlessly crushed the tower, along with its occupant. Satisfied, the chaos bringer flung the debris into the far reaches of space...

* * *

"Constructicons. Assistance required." The six green decepticons sat huddled up in a circle, sharing a single energon cube. "Soundwave? What do _you_ want? You can't have any, if that's what you're after!" Scrapper told the tall blue mech, as his comrades muttered in agreement. Soundwave shook his helm. "Negative. Scraps unnecessary. Assistance required. Follow me.".

The Constructicons giggled. "You're not the boss! Galvatron is! Frag off!". Soundwave stood still for a moment and coldly stared into Scrapper's visor. "Last chance. Comply." "Your bolts too tight or something? Frag off, you slagchewing _aft-biter_, or we'll trash you!". Soundwave silently lifted his rifle and blasted the energon cube in the centre of the group.

Startled, the gestalt team crawled onto their pedes and faced the former communications officer. "_What the frag_?" "_You got a problem_?" "_We'll bust you_!" "_You're gonna pay_!". Soundwave laughed and turned his back. "Follow me. There will be more energon. You will see." Scrapper rubbed his mouthplate with his servo and sighed. "Alright, guys. Guess we've got nothing to lose. Let's follow him."

The seven Decepticons shuffled their pedes through the cold wastelands of Chaar. "Hey, Soundwave! Where are we going?" "Cybertronian debris scattered across Chaar. Constructicons needed for excavation." "Excavation? What do you think we are, a set of _tools_?" Soundwave ignored the question and led the green mechs through the twisted mountains and the rocky paths, until they came to a valley filled with rusted machinery and shattered infrastructure.

"Dig." "We don't take orders from you! Alright, boys... Let's see what we can find!" The Constructicons scattered about the ruins, using their altmode vehicles to assist the excavation effort. Soundwave paced around the dig site, observing the work of his enlisted servants. Suddenly, an excited Scavenger piped up. "_Soundwave! Soundwave, I found something!_" The telepathic mech leisurely strolled over to the green power shovel. "Soundwave! My sensors have detected a strange source of energy within this debris. I... I think it's a _mech_!"

Soundwave twitched with a rare burst of excitement. "Well done. Show me." Scavenger tore through the wreckage as his teammates gathered around in anticipation. The power shovel continued, until he revealed a battered, shattered purple frame. The mech's plating had been crushed and lay in pieces. His distinctive optical sensor held deep cracks, and his helm fins were hanging loose from their sockets. The purple mech's digits were snapped, and his cannon's barrel was twisted into a mangled spiral. The Decepticon's chassis was split and dented, with vital components spilling out like some kind of cream filling.

The telepathic officer brushed Scavenger aside and lifted the scrap heap from the messy debris.

"Whoa!" "Wow!" "Amazing!" The gestalt team cheered as Soundwave held and inspected the broken mech. "Analysis... Shockwave discovered. Long Haul. Prepare for transport." Long Haul heavily cycled his intakes and rolled over to the cold Decepticon officer. "_Load him up..._" The telepath dumped Shockwave's busted carcass into the back of the dump truck. "Decepticons, return to shelter." "But, sir! What about the rest of the wreckage! _There could be mo-_" "Negative. Current discovery takes top priority."

Scrapper shrugged his shoulderplates and gave the signal to return to headquarters. Soundwave crawled into the dump truck and examined the many fragments of Shockwave as the gestalt team raced back to the temporary Decepticon shelter.

The Constructicons pulled up to the "Decepticon Headquarters". It was a simple metallic structure, built from the burnt out ruins of Chaar. Soundwave gently carried the remains of Shockwave into the compound, followed by his six comrades. The blue telepath carried his prize down the warped halls of the base, stopping at a small dimly lit room. He stepped inside and placed his pile of wreckage on a large steel slab.

"Constructicons, prepare to repair!" Hook stepped into the room and began toying with the scrap on the rudimentary table. "Sir, you've got a way with words... But this is going to be tough. I'm not sure if we can revive the poor fragger, even with a full repair job." Mixmaster chuckled. "I might be able to whip something up... Hook, can you lead the operation?". Hook curled his lip components into a wicked smirk. "Of course! Who else could perform a delicate job such as this?"

* * *

Hook slowly pieced together Shockwave using the crude tools available while Mixmaster experimented with various concoctions in an effort to resurrect the fallen hero. Finally, after 11 orns, the crane succeeded in rebuilding the former military commander.

"Ha! All done. I told you I'd be able to do it! If anything, he looks _better_ now." Hook laughed as he rubbed his servos together. Shockwave's frame lay ever so still on the steel operating table that he had laid on. Every crack filled, every scuff polished out. Despite the miraculous repair job, however, the purple mech still laid unconscious.

Soundwave quietly stepped into the room. "Inactive. Repairs insufficient." "Hey, my job was perfect! He just needs a little _jolt_, that's all... Wasn't Mixmaster coming up with something?" The cement mixer followed the blue mech into the room, gleefully laughing as he walked.

"Femmes! Gentlemechs! In my greasy servo, I hold the solution to our problem!" Mixmaster proudly lifted his bright green servo in the air, revealing a large glass flask. The flask was filled with a glowing, bubbling white liquid. Hook burst out in laughter. "What? You're gonna fix him with your _transfluid_? I knew you had a sick sense of humor, Mixmaster, but this is too much!". The cement mixer sneered and wagged his digit in the surgeon's face.

"Not transfluid, Hook. This is something special. I heard about it some time ago. Even had a sample to work with! Unfortunately, this stuff is hard to get. I had to bribe that stupid glitch _Swindle_ into getting me a batch..." Soundwave roughly gripped Mixmaster's shoulderplate. "Enough talk. Use the concoction." Mixmaster groaned. "If you say so, Soundwave... If you say so."

The chemist poured the white liquid over the lifeless body of Shockwave. The strange chemical was quickly absorbed into the purple frame. A soft yellow glow appeared in the centre of the fallen hero's optical sensor, and the mech sputtered to life.

* * *

**Running diagnostic testing...**

**Neural System... OK! Processor... ERRORCODE 6! Optical Sensor... OK! Audio Receptors... OK! Cabling... OK! Fuel Lines... OK! Weapon Systems... OK! Targeting Systems... ERRORCODE 4! Transformation Function... UNKNOWN ERROR!**

**!Processor damaged. Systems functional. Loss of memory expected!**

**!Targeting Systems require calibration!**

**!Transformation Function UNKNOWN ERROR! Variables UNABLE TO RESOLVE!**

**Power online. Spark status... Running as expected.**

**Fuel status... Running at 100% capacity. **

Oh... Oh goodness. My processor aches. Where am I? I remember... Something big. Something orange...? Darkness... I must activate my optical sensor.

..._Hook? Mixmaster? Soundwave?_ What madness is this? They're stationed on planet Earth, are they not? Logic would dictate that I've sustained some kind of _grievous_ injury... "Soundwave! Where am I?" Soundwave... A good mech, though I'm not sure if I can trust him. "Planet Chaar." _Chaar_? "Chaar? What? Don't toy with me. What has happened to Cybertron? What has happened to me?"

"Cybertron devastated. Decepticons fragmented. Unicron is at fault. Megatron has fallen. Replaced by Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge." That cold stare. That cold, unshuttering stare. Soundwave does not play games like this... Logically, he'd have no reason to lie. But... Chaar? We've lost Cybertron? Megatron has fallen? I _cannot_ allow this! "You suffered terrible wounds during battle against Unicron. You live once more, thanks to Constructicons."

At least I live... "Resurrecting me was a logical decision _indeed_. How did you manage it? I've noticed that I've not been fully repaired. My transformation function has suffered a... mysterious error." "Uh... If you'll give me a moment, I'll explain." Mixmaster. Soundwave entrusted my survival to... _that_ thing? I'm surprised that my processor hasn't begun to _melt_. "As I was saying, _Soundwave_, this isn't any ordinary cure. This is a special solution! I'm not really sure where it comes from... It's called "Nucleon". Normally it's only available in small quantities, but I managed to add some of my own concoction to it! You know, to spice it up a bit."

"...Nucleon? Sounds familiar." Nucleon... I think I've heard of it. Some kind of miracle fuel from beyond the stars. I didn't realize it actually _existed_... "Nucleon isn't like any regular fuel. It increases strength, speed, stamina... As you can attest to, it can even raise the dead! There's a setback, though... Use of Nucleon permanently disables transformation."

Permanent? Wonderful. Just _wonderful_. I suppose its use was the only logical decision, after all. Besides... It's not _all_ bad. I feel much stronger already... "Thank you for the help, Mixmaster. You too, Hook. Soundwave! Tell me about this... _Galvatron_."

"Galvatron unfit as a leader. Insane. A mere puppet for Cyclonus. Decepticon cause left behind. Galvatron cares not to rule. Only wishes to destroy. Ineffective... Inefficient... A blight on Decepticon army." No wonder we've lost Cybertron. We're being led by some _nutcase_! I cannot live by this... illogical rule. Something must be done about this... Galvatron. I'm not keen on this _'Cyclonus'_ fellow, either. Cybertron must fall under a rule of logic, not pointless destruction.

"Soundwave... Could we discuss this matter in private?" "Constructicons, leave." Ha! Only took a second for those tools to leave. At least they seem to understand how things work around here. Any being that listens to logic is a being I can side with. "I'd like to eliminate our new leadership, Soundwave. It is the only logical decision... You knew I'd feel this way when you resurrected me, _didn't you_? Should I assume that we have a mutual agreement?"

That cold stare. I don't know how he does it... "Of course. Constructicons and Combaticons share sentiments. Construction of shuttle almost complete." After that, he turned and left the room. Hmm. A shuttle... We're going to travel through space? Interesting...

* * *

Shockwave lifted himself from the table and followed Soundwave to the shuttle construction site. The Combaticons were lined up and standing side by side as they watched the Constructicons finish the space shuttle. "Nice to see you, Shockwave! I'm glad to see you're doing well." Onslaught reached out and shook servos with the purple mech. "Indeed. My revival is the beginning of a new era of Decepticons! Victory shall be ours! Will you follow me to victory?"

"Yes... as long as you let me command our troops!" Onslaught chuckled. "Oh, of course, Onslaught. It would be harder to find a better military commander than you. You are the only _logical_ choice." Scrapper stepped out of the shuttle, followed by the rest of his team. "Hey, Soundwave! The shuttle is finished." "Don't tell me. Shockwave will be leading from now on." Scrapper stepped back and laughed. "Alrighty, then. Commander Shockwave? Would you like to name this _fine_ craft?"

The newly christened Decepticon Commander gently rubbed one of his helm fins for a moment and prepared an answer. "Yes. The only logical choice for a name... Decepticons, prepare to board the _Star Screamer_ for her maiden voyage!"

The Decepticons present laughed for a moment and boarded the newly crafted ship. Shockwave led his forces to the bridge of the shuttle. "Alright, then. Blast Off! You're in command of navigation. Soundwave, you're in charge of communications. Establish a link with Galvatron. I'd like to speak with him."

The Star Screamer lifted off into outer space as Soundwave began contacting the _Revenge_. The main screen at the centre of the poorly decorated bridge of the Star Screamer flickered with light as a link was established. Suddenly, the image of Galvatron splashed across the screen. "Who is this! Who _dares_ contact the Revenge!"

"Sir! It's me, Shockwave! I've survived, and I am ready for duty!" Galvatron heartily chuckled. "Shockwave...? Oh, _yes_. I remember now. Welcome back, Shockwave! How are you contacting me? Where are you?" "We've managed to construct a ship of our own, my lord. It was the logical decision to make." "_Logic_! Who permitted you to do such a thing!" Galvatron slammed his steely fists against his console in a fit of anger, as Cyclonus approached him from behind. The icy blue Decepticon whispered directly into Galvatron's audio receptor for a moment.

Galvatron swiped his second in command with the back of his servo and turned his attentions back to the communicator. "_Good job_, Shockwave! I'd like you to patrol the area outside of Cybertron. Do not allow any Autobot ships to escape the atmosphere!" In a flash, the connection was terminated. Bonecrusher crossed his thick green arms and snarled. "That _spikestroker_ hung up on us! Let's crush 'im!" Shockwave shook his helm. "There will be no crushing, Bone_crusher_. Blast Off! Set a course for Cybertron! We'll comply with that rusted processor and his pleasurecon for the time being..."


	2. The Consequences of Optimism

**Chapter Two: The Consequences of Optimism**

The five Autobots stood side by side and saluted their leader. "Alright, Autobots. We've got an important mission. Perceptor, I'll let you explain." Rodimus pointed his digit at a smiling red Autobot, who gladly stepped forward and joined his commander in briefing the his team.

"I've discovered a new substance that will _indubitably_ assure future victories against our foes!" The scientist turned and pointed toward the monitor behind him, which displayed images of a strange white liquid. "Comrades... This is called 'Nucleon'. It has very enigmatic properties. It is suspected to trigger radical changes in the physiology of our species. Unfortunately, samples are notoriously difficult to acquire. That is why we are assembled here today!"

Perceptor held his servos behind his back and scanned the mechs assembled before him before calmly continuing. "Of course, the scientific value of such a fuel is astronomical! Most Autobots lack the knowledge to properly handle sensitive materials, so you four have been chosen to assist me on an expedition to attain samples of this chemical."

The scientist began gesturing toward his teammates as he addressed each one personally. "Skyfire. You and I will lead this mission. We shall acquire a batch of "Nucleon" and begin experimentation immediately." The tall white jet quietly nodded in agreement. "Blaster. You shall remain on our vessel to maintain communications with Cybertron." Blaster laughed. "Of course! What if we encounter resistance?" The microscope tilted his helm toward the floor for a moment and glanced at his pedes. "Should we encounter resistance, you will be needed to summon reinforcements."

Perceptor's jovial expression returned as he enthusiastically turned to the next Autobot in line. "Springer! Your exemplary flying skills will be needed as the pilot of our science vessel." The green triple-changer smirked as he confidently responded. "Alright. Don't worry, _Percy_. I'll tear down whatever freaks end up in our way. It's what I do best." The scientist frowned. "Hopefully such talk does not come to fruition... Then again, conflict seems inevitable these days..."

The Autobot genius gestured toward the final member of the research team. "Inferno. You will be required to help contain the Nucleon. We've not seen any physical samples, and at this moment we are unaware of the volatility of this substance. In case we reach any emergencies, your talents will be needed in preventing any damage to our equipment... Or _us_." Inferno chuckled. "Containing problems is my specialty, chief!".

The jolly scientist placed his servos behind his back once again and turned to the Autobot leader. "Alright, Rodimus. I believe that will be enough. Has the _Prowl_ been prepared for launch?" Rodimus nodded, smiling. "Yes, it has. Would you like to leave now?" Perceptor turned and began walking toward the door leading to the shuttle bay. "Indeed! _Science cannot wait_!". The four Autobots under the microscope's command followed him to the shuttle bay while Rodimus trailed the group.

The Autobot research team arrived at the launch site and climbed into the Prowl. Rodimus Prime saluted the ship as he spoke into a handheld communicator. "Alright, gentlemechs. May your gears be greased and your optics shining. Good luck out there, and don't be afraid to call for help. Autobot forces will remain on standby." Perceptor strapped himself into his seat and muttered into his headset as the ship began firing up its engines. "Thank you, Rodimus. The future is in our servos...!"

As the leading science technician finished his words, the Prowl darted into Cybertron's atmosphere.

* * *

Springer sat in the pilot's seat and watched the monitors. "Huh. We're traveling a pretty far distance. All the way to _Hydrus Four_? Do we have enough fuel for a trip like this?" Perceptor placed his servo on Springer's shoulder plating and stared into the bright screen in front of him. "Of course, Springer. Everything has been taken care of! All variables have been thoroughly researched and compromised for." The ace pilot quietly laughed. "You seem pretty sure of yourself. What could _possibly_ go wrong, right? Guess we'll worry about it when we get there."

Blaster swiveled in his chair and eyed the science leader. "Sir, I've detected something strange on the radar here. Some kind of unidentified spacecraft. Should we establish communications?" Perceptor dashed spryly across the bridge and examined the radar screen. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. We may be on an important mission, but we're still Autobots. Intergalactic security is one of our highest priorities." The communications expert turned to his console and initiated a link with the strange ship.

The strange ship accepted the communication attempt. With the crackling of static, the image of a menacing purple mech appeared on the monitor. "This is commander Shockwave of the _Star Screamer_! Surrender, Autobots. Your survival be will assured if you comply with our orders." The Decepticon ship began to approach the drifting Prowl. Springer turned his chair to the monitor and angrily revved his motor. "Listen here, you _goon_! We don't take orders from _Decepticons_!"

Perceptor gently glanced at the green mech for a moment before returning his focus to the offending mech that splashed across the screen before him. "Listen, Decepticon. You tread within Autobot airspace, and yet you speak these poorly formed threats? May I remind you that we are armed and prepared for combat?" Shockwave's optical sensor flickered for a moment. "Your cooperation would be the _logical_ choice. I'll give you one more ch-" The cyclops' image melted into a mess of static as Blaster cut off communications.

Springer furiously banged his servos against his console. "How _dare_ that freak threaten us? You want me to blast him?" The microscope shook his helm. "No. We are stationed in a mere science vessel. I fear that this ship was not designed for combat. Springer, engage evasive maneuvers and continue heading for HydrusFour. Blaster, I want you to contact Iacon and inform them of this transgression."

The pilot reluctantly engaged the Prowl's boosters and began tearing through outer space, at a speed that the bloated, inefficient StarScreamer could not match. As he did so, the red boombox began fiddling with the controls on his keyboard. "_Perceptor_, something's wrong! I can't seem to get any signals!" Perceptor cracked open the casing on the console and examined the contents. "Everything looks alright... It's possible that the Decepticons have found a way to jam our transmissions..."

Blaster recoiled in shock as Skyfire stood up from his seat. "Perceptor, what are we going to do? We can't combat those Decepticons, at least not in this condition. Perhaps we should turn back?" The microscope walked to the centre of the bridge and collapsed into his seat. "We cannot. Surely the Decepticons will be following us... But we don't have many options!" The white jet thought to himself for a moment and prepared his proposal. "Perhaps we should... accept the terms of the Decepticons? Perhaps they mean us no harm?"

Inferno shook his helm and glared at Skyfire. "Did you crack your processor off of the doorway when you stepped into this ship? We can't surrender to _Decepticons_! We oughta offline those rusted afts!" Springer laughed. "I agree. Decepticons aren't so tough. Did you see their ship? It looks like it was made by a crew of chimpanzees! Fighting is a far better option than surrendering is."

Perceptor rotated his chair to Blaster. "What about you, Blaster? What course of action would you choose?" Blaster stared off into space for a moment before directing his glazed optics to his leader's frame. "I think we should try and go _around_ them, and head back to Iacon. We do have the faster ship, after all. If it fails... _Then_ we can fight." The conflicted microscope turned to his reliable pilot and began to issue orders. "Springer, change direction. Set a course for Cybertron, while trying to stay at a safe distance from the StarScreamer.

The green mech punched the new coordinates into his keyboard. "Alright, Perceptor. But I'm not sure if we'll make it. Our boosters are running low on fuel. Besides that, we haven't managed to get very far away from the Decepticons. They've been hot on our trail, and there's not much of a radius for us to work with." Perceptor groaned. "Unfortunately, we have little else in the way of choices. Our fuel will run out eventually, no matter which course we take. We've only one chance!"

The Prowl deftly curved around a nearby asteroid and began heading towards Cybertron in an arc, in an attempt to evade the StarScreamer. As the Autobot ship sped through space, Springer noticed strange readings on the radar. "Hey, Percy. I think we've got a bigger problem then the Star Screamer." Perceptor sighed. "More problems? Of course. Explain." The triple-changer turned and locked optics with the scientist. "If we keep heading in this direction... We'll run straight into _The Revenge_." "The Revenge?" Springer grimaced. "Galvatron's warship. I'd recognize that energy signature anywhere."

Perceptor leaned back into his chair and rubbed his optics. "What are our options, Springer?" Springer chuckled. "We can choose between the Revenge, or the Star Screamer. If we go any further in this direction, The Revenge is going to turn us into mashed scraplets. We're almost out of fuel for our boosters... If we change course, the Star Screamer is gonna catch us."

The microscope leaned forward and stared into the polished steel flooring of the Prowl. "Blaster, try communicating with Iacon again. Springer... Head directly for Cybertron, using a route that heads as far away from The Revenge as possible. Prepare for combat!" The boombox fiddled with the controls for a moment, before shaking his helm and shrugging his shoulderplates. "Still nothing but static..." Springer followed his leader's orders and plotted a new course for Cybertron.

Moments later, an alarm at the pilot's side began blaring. "We're out of booster fuel, Perceptor! Does this piece of junk have any weapon systems?" Perceptor strapped himself into his seat. "No. Springer, prepare for an emergency collision. Our ship's only weapon is its reinforced hull. I recommend you gentlemechs strap yourselves in and brace for impact." The green mech altered the ship's course once more, using the small traces of fuel remaining to angle the ship toward the StarScreamer. "Alright, let's do this!"

The four other Autobots strapped themselves to their seats. The Prowl shot through space like a bullet, and smashed directly into the relatively fragile StarScreamer. The momentum from the impact left the Decepticon starship hurdling through the dark depths of space as the Star Screamer's thrusters managed to slow the speeding spacecraft. The impact fused the two ships together, creating a large clustered mass of twisted steel.

The five Autobots removed their seatbelts and prepared for battle. "You _madman_! You could have killed us all!" An enraged Skyfire forcefully shoved Perceptor to the floor, chipping some of the paint off of the microscope's back. Inferno helped lift Perceptor to his pedes. "What's _wrong_ with you? We didn't have any choice! Are you alright, Perceptor?" The red scientist dusted himself off and drew his rifle. "I'll be fine, as soon as we manage to find a way out of this predicament." Springer stood facing the shattered windows and monitors that marked the former location of the Prowl's cockpit.

"Guys, we've got a _bigger_ problem. Look..." The pilot pointed toward the wreckage. Flames from a pair of blowtorches began tearing up the sides of the wall. "Autobots, prepare for combat!" The research team lined up with their weapons pointed at the wall, ready to intercept the Decepticons that were in the process of breaching it. The Autobots focused all their attention on the blowtorches slowly tracing a doorway into the debris. So focused, that none of the Autobots noticed a similar breach being made in the ceiling behind them.

Simultaneously, both breaches tore open. A voice screamed out from beyond the dust "_Decepticons, attack!_". A flurry of laser fire from both sides of the former cockpit lit up the darkened bridge of the ship, while three shadowy figures dropped in from the ceiling. One by one, the unknown invaders knocked the Autobot forces into stasis.

* * *

Slowly, each Autobot awoke on the floor of the Star Screamer's cockpit, bound within chains of energon. The six Constructicons lined up against the wall behind them, while the Combaticons remained scattered around the room. Shockwave proudly stood at the front of the room alongside his communications officer Soundwave. The cyclops laughed madly as he surveyed his prey.

"So, you've finally come online, have you? Which one of you is responsible for crashing your pitiful hunk of steel into my cruiser?" Perceptor's joints ached with pain. His vocalizer crackled with static as he wheezed through his intakes. "It was I... Decepticon! It was the only logical decision to make! I'd rather risk going offline than give in to the likes of you!" Shockwave giggled as the light on his optical sensor blinked. "Logic, you say? I like that. You're the famed scientist 'Perceptor', are you not?" The microscope fidgeted within his bindings and tensed his optics with rage. "I answer not to _you_! Release us, or you shall _suffer _the consequences!" The Decepticon warlord shuffled his pedes across the floor and cracked the defiant scientist across the face with the barrel of his cannon.

"Decepticons! I like this one. You shall not harm him." Shockwave grabbed Perceptor's helm and dragged him across the floor, leaving him by his side at the front of the room. "Now, as for the rest of you sorry lot... Which of you are willing to work with us?" The purple mech intimidatingly swept his arm cannon across the room, before settling on a white Autobot. "You! You look... _familiar_. Skyfire, is that you? After all these vorns?"

Skyfire lifted his helm and stared into the cyclops. "Yes. I remember you, Shockwave. You're a monster! You don't care about peace or justice! That's why I join-" "_Silence!_" Shockwave incinerated the jet's arm with his cannon. Mixmaster turned and whispered into Hook's audio receptor. "I _told_ ya the Nucleon would work!" The Constructicon duo giggled for a moment, until they noticed their leader's fierce glare.

"Listen, Skyfire. I believe in a _peaceful_ Cybertron! One ruled by pure logic. The only suitable leader for a new world such as this would be a minister of raw logic such as myself. A _traitor_ like you would never understand." Skyfire futilely struggled to move from his spot on the floor. "Peace? Is that what you want?" The white mech's helm crashed to the floor as he softly wept. "So be it. I'll assist you, if you so desire. Only in the name of peace!"

Shockwave laughed. "Of course you will, Skyfire." The purple mech strolled across the floor and lifted Skyfire's helm with his servo. Shockwave looked deep into Skyfire's optics for a moment. "Skyfire... You're a brilliant scientist. I admire your thirst for research. Having your assistance would be magnificent!" Skyfire's lip components shifted into a fragile smile, betrayed by the oil leaking from the corners of his optics.

"Unfortunately, Skyfire... You hold a history of _betrayal_. Placing my trust in one such as you would be... _Illogical_." Shockwave gripped the jet by the helm and lifted him into the air. "Shockwave, please..." "Which one of you lucky Decepticons would like to show me how we deal with traitors on this ship?" Vortex twitched madly and stepped forward. "Me, sir! Me! I'm... _the best!_" Shockwave laughed cruelly and tossed the Autobot to his subordinate. "Yes, Vortex! _Indeed you are_..."

The combaticon gripped the helm of his prey with one servo as he removed his codpiece with the other. "Vortex, is it? _Please_ don't do this! I'll do _anything_ you ask! Someone, please he-" Vortex rudely shoved his erect spike deep into the jet's mouth, shattering his vocalizer in the process. The helicopter roughly ground his hips against Skyfire's helm, while rhythmically thrusting his spike inside the jet's face. "You call that a blow job, you useless glitch! I'm gettin' _nothing_ from this!"

Scrapper was the first to object. "Vortex, for the love of _Primus_! What the frag is wrong with you!" "Shut up, or _you're next!_" Skyfire writhed in pain as his predator withdrew his spike. "What a waste of my slagging time! Some pleasure bot _you_ are!" Vortex pummeled the jet in the side of his helm, sending him crashing to the floor. "Shockwave, sir! Gimme one of those other ones! This one _sucks!_"

Shockwave shook his helm. "...I thought you _wanted_ him to suck. Some mechs just can't be pleased... Vortex, you'll have to make do." The Combaticon sighed and lifted Skyfire's aft. Vortex tore off the Autobot's codpiece and eyed his glistening valve. It only took a moment for the Decepticon to force his way in. "Ahhh... This is a little... _better._" Vortex fiercely humped the jet's aft as he gently grabbed Skyfire's spike. "You want some too, rustmouth?"

Skyfire's face was flat against the floor, the leaking oil and energon from his optics and vocalizer creating a spreading pool of liquid. All of the mechs had turned away from the scene, with the exception of Shockwave and Soundwave. Vortex began gently rubbing Skyfire's spike, as he leaned forward and whispered into his audio receptors. "Do you like this, Skyfire? Do I make you _feel gooooooood_? ….Too bad!" With a sudden jerk, the helicopter snapped Skyfire's spike off of his body. "Anybody want a _prize!_"

Vortex tossed the spike across the room and watched it roll across the floor, leaking energon. The Decepticon giggled heavily. "Oooooh, _yeah!_ Nothing gets me... off... like a little.. sadism!" Vortex leaned his helm back and let a twisted moan escape his intakes. Moments later, he dropped the corpse to the floor and began playing with the transfluid dripping from his spike. "Thanks, Shockwave. That was _cool!_"

Shockwave gently laughed for a moment. "No problem, Vortex." The cyclops turned to the silent Autobots on the floor behind him. "So, would you like to join your friend? Or join _me?_" The Autobot trio shuttered their optics and refused to answer. "Very well, then. Combaticons! Take these three to the brig. Leave Perceptor behind. I shall deal with him myself. Soundwave, I'd like you to prepare and repair our communications systems. Constructicons... Clean up this mess. If you could do something about the metallic tumor on the side of our ship, that would also be appreciated."

The Combaticons gathered the three hostages together and carried them out of the room. Shockwave carefully lifted his new pet from the floor and dragged him to his quarters. The six Constructicons gathered around Skyfire's remains.

"Aw, Primus. Why do _we_ always hafta do this slag? No respect..."


End file.
